


How To Get Your Girlfriend and Friend (Who are in Love) Together

by Black_Hole11



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hole11/pseuds/Black_Hole11
Summary: Link may be dating Zelda, but he knows that she likes Mipha, despite her denial. He is tired of third wheeling. What can he do to help them?
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Past), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	How To Get Your Girlfriend and Friend (Who are in Love) Together

Zelda asked me, with a hurt look on her face, “Why do you want to break up? What did I do?”

I, a bit exasperated, replied, “I just feel like we aren’t connecting anymore. I’m sorry, it’s nothing to do with you.” 

Let me explain why I was exasperated. Zelda was, and still is, my best friend. We’re also friends with a Zora princess named Mipha. Zelda and I sometimes went out on a double date with Mipha and her boyfriend, but, whenever that happened, I always felt like I was being third wheeled. When I talked to Mipha’s date, he felt the same way. After many times of this happening, it was a little annoying, how  _ oblivious  _ those two were to their feelings for each other. They were so far in the closet I was surprised they hadn’t found Narnia yet. So I went to Mipha’s brother, Prince Sidon, for help. Sidon was a little younger than Mipha, and knew her better than everybody, except maybe Zelda.

I took a short trek to Zora’s Domain, and found him leaning on the railing, staring up at the warm sunrise. He turned, a bit surprised to be disturbed, and grinned happily when he saw me. “Link! Pardon me, I hadn’t realized you were visiting!” 

I laughed. “It’s fine, my trip was a bit unprecedented. I actually wanted to talk to you about something related to your sister.”

He nodded his head thoughtfully. “Then we’d best go to a more private place,” he said. 

We walked across one one the long bridges adorning the domain, luminous stones lighting our path as we walked to a ledge leading to Polymus Mountain. Sidon sat next to the ledge, and patted the ground next to him, inviting me to sit. He was quiet for a bit as I got settled, and then asked me, “So what was the thing that compelled you to journey all this way?”

He listened intently as I described the situation between the two princesses. His expression changed to one of slight amusement. “Well, you’ve gotten yourself in quite the predicament, Link. How did Zelda take the breakup?”

“Not that badly. I have a feeling that her heart belonged to Mipha more that it ever belonged to me. She’s just in  _ veeeery _ deep denial.”

Sidon laughed. “I believe you’re right about that. So, you wanted my help in forming a plan to get them together? Mipha’s currently single as well, so now’s as good a time as any!”

“Yep,” I responded, excited for the following plan that will end my days of third-wheeling.

After a while of thinking, laughing, and planning illegal, impossible, and illegal  _ and  _ impossible ideas, we came up with a perfect plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
